Borderlands Wiki talk:User of the Month
Vote for the user of the month here I'm gonna say Thunder Chief. He's done alot of edits, that have been great. Also, part of his name is the same as mine so... -I am going to say Raisins this month (Nov). NoBody Dreag 18:07, December 1, 2009 (UTC) 8apr10 to 7may10 warblade for consistent solid edits and sense of fair play (on the wiki anyway). congrats! 06:25, April 8, 2010 (UTC) next month selection is fen's. Calendar month Just a quick and short suggestion -- let's just cut the dates out and stick with the calendar month, so for example Warblade has just been awarded the UotM for April 2010 (and not 08Apr10-07May10). $0.02. 17:03, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Barnstar program I have been thinking about this UotM program and thought about how other wikis recognize their users -- I think that something like a Barnstar program might be a more personal way for any user to give recognition to any other user for their great work. The two ideas don't have to be mutually exclusive, though... I suppose we can do both :-) 17:03, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :userbox alternative candidate here. correct me if i am wrong please but would we not have to import the barnstars or make our own? 03:26, April 14, 2010 (UTC) May 2010 User:Nagamarky selected by User:Claptrap June 2010 i selected d1g for their tireless efforts to _change_ everything to d1g's vision of what the wiki should look like. for now the d1g overhaul seems in remission. somebody buy/link User:D1g a photo editor, please! 18:46, June 1, 2010 (UTC) February 2012 Not to belittle JoePlay, but he hasn't actually done anything on borderlands in February that would warrant the award, other than being Dr. F's friend, and being an awesome person in general. Not that I am a sore loser who objects to the award, but I find this kind of insulting to the users that actually were here during February, and worked hard to improve the wiki :( happypal (talk • ) 20:40, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :noted. rather silly making a staff user of the month. but this being the 22th and no one awarding it on the first like sposed to hapn i figured id land it on someone who has always been there/here. 20:54, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Well congrats to JoePlay for his award. I hope he'll stick around, and we'll see more of him in the future :) happypal (talk • ) 21:06, February 22, 2012 (UTC) He did help with that viewer count problem we had even though it was not his responsibility. Well deserved, i say JoePlay. :) -- 21:11, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :I was not aware of that. Thanks for that too then. happypal (talk • ) 21:19, February 22, 2012 (UTC) JoePlay is the lone ranger of wikia. he rides in on his #66aaff-colored charger in times of our direst need, guns a'editing, headshots the problem bad guys, and rides off into the staff sunset, usually after relieving the town's virgins of their pesky maidenheads. recently Joe walked us through the wikia New Look, and more recently helped me salvage one of my ongoing concerns, the activity log. i know it's his job as wikia staff to help out but i like to think he has a soft spot for us at the bl.wikia. did i mention that he is this wikia's founder? now i did. congrats, joe, and thanks for everything. the UotM is well-deserved and long past due. 00:26, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :Wow, you guys are too kind. I really appreciate the UotM award and the flattering comments. :) Fryguy is correct by saying that I have a "soft spot" for this wiki and its community. As he mentioned, I am the founder of the wiki, which I created in January 2009. Sure, you could say that I was just doing my job as staff, but it was mostly because I was very excited for the game and wanted to get a wiki started so that other fans of the game would have a good resource for information. Thankfully, my excitement was well-deserved, as Borderlands was my personal GotY of 2009. According to my Steam account, I've played the game (and most of the DLC) for 115 hours to date. I'm sure that number will rise again as the BL2 release approaches, just as I'm currently replaying Mass Effect 1 and 2 (for at least the third time) in anticipation of ME3. :Anyway, because I don't think you guys noticed, I'll take this oppurtunity to bring attention to a few talk page messages I posted a couple days ago. :*Main page :*Salvador :*Maya :The reason for the messsages (rather than just editing the protected pages myself) is that, even though I have the ability to edit all pages, I wanted to avoid the possibility of someone interpretting it as an abuse of (staff) power if I had edited sysop-only protected pages. Anyhoo, keep up the great work! Borderlands Wiki is the #1 resource for Borderlands on the web, and I know you guys will keep it that way with the addition of BL2. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:40, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Please forgive my ignorance, I had not realized your prior historical involvement in the wiki. I'm happy we have a staff member which looks over us. happypal (talk • ) 19:57, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! It is my privilege to extend to you a laurel, and hearty handshake. Dämmerung 20:04, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :so, not so much a lark after all. +1 JoePlay. August 2012 I would like to nominate User:ProtonZero for August 2012: #For his involvement in the Accuracy research, which has provided great results. #For actually getting into a (heated) argument with an admin, but sticking around while staying civil. The argument has proven productive. happypal (talk • ) 13:23, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :on your recommendation i say make it so. 15:57, August 27, 2012 (UTC) May of 2016 Can we award for the past edits? To me, this guy clearly earned it: Template:Enemies_in_TPS - massive structuring/attempt of everything in TPS. This is just second third template on wiki, first one was Template:Enemies, second Template:Navigate_enemies_bl2 It takes hours to collect information... If you have information. Every 3rd link is his template is red, he pushing the boundaries of what was and will be written. We should update front page to follow his edits. We present every enemy as one 7 groups now at front page. We should show his TPS perspective on enemies. D1g (talk) 08:12, October 17, 2016 (UTC)